


Music in You

by Shiropropaganda



Series: Prompt Box Fills [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study, M/M, shiro's so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiropropaganda/pseuds/Shiropropaganda
Summary: Prompt: Dancing Sheith





	Music in You

Keith doesn’t dance.

At least, he doesn’t dance in a way many people recognize, but Shiro remembers the first time he watched Keith spar– throwing himself into the trainer again and again, his body like wildfire, untamed and unpredictable. He’s tempered his flames now, but it makes him no less dangerous when he strikes.

Everything Keith does is rhythmic.  
He drums his fingers against Shiro’s knee under the table during meetings. Twists his cup against the counter top as he wakes. A Keith at rest is dangerous, but Shiro knows his steps by now– knows the way he lets his leg rise and fall against the mattress a few times before sleep, knows the way his elbow bends when he’s trying to be patient.

Keith doesn’t dance, but he moves to the music in Shiro’s mind, packed with power and grace, and when they kiss Shiro can feel the beat of it under his palms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: tumblr: @shiropropaganda


End file.
